REHAB
by dramione3102
Summary: i herd this song and thought what if he left how would  she deal this my first fic


~i dont own any thing that u have sean be for~

Rehab

**Hermione walked back in to the house she had shared with HIM. She was crying when she when to there old bed room and turned on the radio and put rehab by rihanna on. She walked to the over to the bed ware they had shared so much. She started singing and thinking back.**

Baby, baby, when we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it

**_-SHE PICKED UP A PIC OF THEM SMILING-_**

And all of a sudden, when you left  
I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot  
That spun me around and now my heart left  
I feel so empty and hollow

**_-SHE WACHED AS HER TEARS FELL ON THE GLASS AND DROPED OFF-_**

And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame

**_-SHE HOLDS IT TO HER CHEST AND MADE A PROMICE TO HER SELF-_**

And now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more  
I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking  
I should've never let you into my door

**_-EVERYONE TOLD HER HE WOULD HURT HER BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTION-_**

Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
It's not amusing like I believe

**_-SHE WOULDN'T STOP HIM THIS TIME IT HURT TO MUCH-_**

It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby, you're my disease

I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby, you're my disease

**_-SHE NEEDS TO GET HIM OUT OF HER SYSTUM-_**

Damn, ain't it crazy when your love slams?  
You'll do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there  
It's like you were my favorite drug

**_-__WHEN EVER HE NEEDED HER SHE WAS THERE WHY COULDT HE BE THERE FOR HER-_**

The only problem is that you was using me  
In a different way that I was using you  
But now that I know, it's not meant to be  
You gotta go, I gotta win myself over you

**_-SHE NEEDS TO GET HIM OUT OF HER SYSTUM SOME HOW-_**

And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame

**_- HE HURT HER SO BAD SHE MAY NEVER BE THE SAME HAPPY WOMEN-_**

'Cause now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more  
I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking  
I should've never let you into my door

**_-HE JUST USED HER FOR HIS FUN-_**

Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
It's not amusing like I believe

**_-HE NEVER LOVED HER-_**

It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby, you're my disease

I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby, you're my disease

**_-SHE WILL GET OVER HIM ONE DAY-_**

Now ladies, gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, now gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Now ladies, gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, now gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**_-SHE WILL NEVER GIVE IT TO HIM AGAIN-_**

Oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more  
I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking  
I should've never let you into my door

_**-SHE WONT BE SO EASEY TO TRICK NEXT TIME-**_

Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
It's not amusing like I believe

**_-IF THERE IS A NEXT TIME-_**

It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby, you're my disease

I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby, you're my disease

**She thru the pitcher of her and HIM in the fire picked up the last box and walked out. She was moving on and putting DRACO in the past she was going to her rehab and putting HIM in the past**

~I no it most likely sucks this is my first one and just lately i had a guy say he loved me and i was happy then he left me he just used me then left and making this helped me a lot so revew and tell me what u think~


End file.
